Luminaires may come in a variety of sizes and shapes. Some luminaires may consist of a series of individual lighting fixtures connected together, allowing the fixtures to be manufactured in sections and then later assembled into a larger array or pattern of light fixtures. The housings of these light fixtures are typically connected together to create luminaires of different lengths and shapes. However, the assembly of the light fixtures to form an array or pattern can be difficult and time consuming, especially if several luminaires need to be joined together. A joining system and method that can easily align and connect the individual light fixtures together can decrease the time required to install the light fixtures. Additionally, a joint connection system is desired that will provide an aesthetically-pleasing look that provides a seamless connection with no visible fasteners. A joint connection system is also desired that provides a consistent, straight, and uniform alignment of the joined fixtures at the fixture joints, providing no gaps or visible joint seams.